The Bride Who Got Cold Feet (KanamexZero)
by BabyMoana
Summary: Zero gets cold feet on his wedding Day. WARNING: MPREG, KANAMEXZERO


Yuki raised her arm up swiftly and looked at the watch on her wrist before looking at the distressed bride. "Zero we should have been in the church ten minutes ago." Yuki pointed out and watched the bride walk from one side of the room to the other side. Zero's long white dressed reached all the way down to the floor, it was decorated beautifully in lace that clung to his surprisingly womanly curves, his small tiara shined brightly in the light with a long white veil that was attached to it.

"I know Yuki it's just, what if Kaname doesn't want to marry me? What if I get up there and he says no in front of every then leaves?" Zero asked as he stopped in front of the mirror and adjusted his dress a little. Yuki groaned unhappily and walked over to Zero and stopped beside him.

"What movie have you been watching?" Yuki asked curiously as she looked at Zero in the mirror. There was a long pause before Zero mumbled,

"The Grooms That Left Their Brides".

After hearing the hunters response Yuki raised her hand and hit the hunter harshly on the back of the head. "I told you not to watch that kind of movies, You'd get cold feet and start having negative thoughts before the wedding!" Yuki stated angrily to the hunter. "Look Kaname isn't going to do that to you," Yuki stated confidently.

"How do you know Yuki? What if he says no?" Zero asked as he began to get goosebumps. Yuki rolled her eyes and looked down at her watch again. Great now they were fifteen minutes late.

"Zero if he didn't want to marry you he wouldn't have asked you to be his wife in the first place," Yuki stated she was just about ready to drag the bride out of the room.

"Well he's probably doubting it now." Zero stated and heard a knock at the door drawing both his and Yuki's attention to it.

"If you're the groom stay out there!" Yuki shouted it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Well, that depends if there was actually going to be one.

"It's me Aido, Kaname wants to know where Zero is, he's at the altar waiting. He thinks Zero ran away." Aido stated from the other side of the door making Yuki look at Zero with a hurry-up-and-get-out-of-here look.

"Tell him the bride has gotten cold feet," Yuki shouted to the other.

"Are you serious? That's going to make Kaname even more paranoid. Look Zero, he really loves you. You need to hurry up and come to the alter already." Aido said before turning away from the door and walking off.

Now Yuki was becoming really impatient. "See Zero! Kaname wouldn't be paranoid if he didn't love you now hurry hurry hurry." Yuki said as she looked at her watch, twenty minutes late.

"Okay fine I'll go." Zero said as he took a few deep breaths in.

"THANK YOU FINALLY!" Yuki said in joy as she opened the door and allowed the hunter out. Zero paused for a minute before walking out the door with Yuki.

' _Please don't say no Kaname, Please don't leave me at the alter.'_ Zero thought over and over in his head. It was like a CD on reply in his own mind.

"Zero do you have the ultrasound?" Yuki asked in a panic. If he left it at home she was sure to stab him.

"Yes I have it inside my dress." Zero said but double checked just in case.

Yuki squealed loudly with a big smile on her face. "I can't wait for you to announce your pregnancy!" Yuki said with excitement.

"I know you keep saying." Zero said as he rolled his eyes playfully. "Don't forget the cake and the balloons." Zero stated. "Wait...you did write on the cake didn't you?" Zero asked nervously.

"Of course I did that was the first thing I did," Yuki said proudly. Zero and Yuki both had a plan, The wedding cake Kaname had chosen was white and flat, it had decorations on the side and on the top were two dolls one in a dress and the other in a tuxedo to represent the bride and the groom. But Zero and Yuki decided to change it up a little, On the cake Yuki would write in frosting.

 _WE'RE HAVING A BABY!_

"And all the balloons are up?" Zero asked as they stopped in front of the large doors that led to the church.

"Yes, there in the changing room," Yuki replied and looked at Zero with a happy smile. "How does it feel to almost be a Kuran?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Scary." Zero replied honestly. "But also happy. I don't think I want to marry anyone but Kaname." Zero said as he looked down at Yuki than at the large doors in front of him. "Alright, lets do this." Zero said confidently and watched as Yuki opened the doors. All heads turned towards the doors, everyone with smiles on their faces. Kaname was speaking with Aido but was stopped by Kain who gestured to Zero. Turning around slowly Kaname looked at his soon to be wife with adoring eyes.

A wide smile plastered Kaname's lips as he watched Zero come closer and closer to the alter. His heart beating so fast it was like it was going to come out of his chest. Zero's was the exact same. The way Kaname looked at him with pure happiness it made Zero feel loved and comfortable. Zero walked up the steps and stood in front of Kaname both smiling happily at each other. "You look beautiful." Kaname complimented to him soon to be wife.

"And you look handsome," Zero replied back and let Kaname gently grab his hands.

The priest cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the coming together of Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryu." The priest said as he held a book in front of him.

The priest seemed to of talked for ages, the only part that both Kaname and Zero really listened to was the ending. "Do you Kaname Kuran take Zero Kiryu to be your lawfully wedding wife?" The priest asked. Zero's heart began beating loudly.

' _Please don't say no Kaname, Please don't leave me.'_ Zero's mind screamed.

"I do," Kaname said calmly as he looked into the eyes of his bride. Every single worry that Zero had about Kaname saying no vanished like the wind. His body relaxed completely at the two small words Kaname said.

"And do you Zero Kiryu take Kaname Kuran to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked. Zero smiled and nodded happily.

"I do." Zero replied, he could feel his eyes watering up he couldn't be more happier than he was right now.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest said and in seconds the two connected lips. Everyone broke out into cheers and whistles at the two newly wedded couple.

"I love you, always and forever." Kaname stated to Zero who broke out into tears.

"I love you so much." Zero cried into Kaname's chest. Kaname smiled and held his wife in his arms happily.

"ZERO! ZERO! THE CAKE!" Yuki shouted through all the cheers and whistles. Zero pulled away from Kaname and looked at Yuki and nodded.

"I have something important to tell you." Zero said and wiped away his tears. Quickly Zero grabbed Kaname's hand and pulled the pureblood with him. Utterly confused about the hunters sudden rush the pureblood said nothing as he was dragged outside to where there were many seats and tables for everyone to sit at while they at some food.

Everyone followed the wedded couple with sheer excitement apart from Cross who was crying from joy in the church. Zero and Kaname sat down at their table and were soon joined by Aido, Yuki, and Kain. Everyone else sat on the round tables talking quietly to themselves. Yuki got up quickly and left to get the cake. Now Zero was feeling really nervous. How would Kaname react to this? In a matter of minutes, Yuki returned with the cake and signaled for Zero to cover Kaname's eyes.

So the hunter did so, raising his hand to cover the purebloods eyes Yuki put the cake down in front of the pureblood. Everyone at the table awwed making Kaname's curiosity flick on. "Why are you covering my eyes, I've seen the cake before," Kaname stated and heard some rustling. Finally Zero removed his hand from Kaname's eyes so that the pureblood could see what was in front of him. Kaname looked down at the cake and felt his heart stop as he read four words in blue icing.

WE'RE HAVING A BABY!

And beside the cake was the ultrasound of their baby. Everyone waited to hear what Kaname was going to say but nothing came out of the pureblood. All Kaname did was cover his face with his hands. Now not only was Zero worried but basically everyone at the table. "So Kaname...Are you happy?" Yuki asked curiously to the pureblood. Kaname nodded slowly as a reply and removed his hands from his face to reveal that he had tears flowing down his cheeks.

"My day just keeps getting better and better," Kaname said and turned to hug Zero tightly. "Thank you," Kaname said and squeezed Zero tightly. Zero hugged the pureblood back happily.

"I'm two months pregnant." Zero whispered to the pureblood and felt Kaname squeeze him tighter.

"I love you two so much," Kaname whispered back into Zero's ear making the hunter's eyes water.

"Thank you," Zero replied happily.

And after much dancing, singing, crying, kissing and eating, The newly wedded couple left to the beach house for their honeymoon.

Sorry for the sucky ending


End file.
